Starco - Feels and Fairytales
by MissPineapples
Summary: If there are any boys, Tom-boys, or girls who don't like the sappy love-stuff, you might not want to read this one. But for those of you who like drama, feels, and sleeping-beauty endings, stick around. All characters, settings, yada yada yada, are owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney channel. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"I've left you two some drinks on the bench if you get thirsty!" Called Mrs. Diaz.

"Thanks Mrs. Diaz!" Replied Star Butterfly, a wonderfully unique and optimistic fourteen year old.

"Yeah, thanks Mum!" (Sorry to all the Americans out there, we Aussies spell it m **u** m not m **o** m) echoed her karate-loving friend, Marco Diaz.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" She called, anxiously.

"Chill mum, we'll be fine!" Answered Marco.

"I still want the house in-tact by the time we get home!" Called Mr. Diaz, Marco's Hispanic father.

"Don't worry, I'm the 'Safe Kid', remember?" This had become a running joke in the household ever since Star arrived from Mewni.

"Bye!"

"Back to watching that movie, hey?" Asked Star excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait until you see the sequel, there's a pretty crazy twist."

"Don't spoil it!" Exclaimed Star, pushing Marco off the couch jokingly.

"Hey!" He said, getting back up. "Now that I'm up, how 'bout I get us those drinks?"

"Yeah!" She said.

 **~#~#~**

"Quick you dipstick, he's coming!" Said Ludo.

"Yes boss." Replied BuffFrog.

 **~#~#~**

"Here you go, Star." Said Marco.

"Mmm!" She said, looking at the smoothie as he handed it to her.

She took a sip, but there was a taste that was in no way want to be ther, the taste of blood.

"Marco don't drink that!" Exclaimed Star, knocking the drink out of his hand where it sizzled in the carpet.

"What the?!"

She got up and started pacing, coughing furiously. "That drink- *cough* was filled- *cough cough* with- *another cough* poison." She said, her voice getting hoarser with every word.

"POISON?! (*cough cough cough*) Wait, you've just been poisoned?!" He said, his face turning very pale.

She nodded.

"Marco, *cough* don't let- *cough* Ludo get the- the wand" her face was paling as well, her strength leaving her with every second that passed.

"Is there a cure?" He asked frantically.

"Yes," she wasn't coughing or pacing any more, but swaying on the spot, not a spot of colour on her face. "I have... Three days... Before I- I"

And with that, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

 **The word cough has lost all meaning.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Star? Star?! Can you hear me? Star!" Marco was absolutely freaking out, his best friend passed out cold, on the floor.

 _Calm down dude, okay. First you have to get her up to her bed._ He had to tell himself what to do in order not to start panicking.

He carried the unconscious girl up the stairs to her room, trying not to think about what would happen in three days. Or how pretty she looked when she slept... _Okay, don't think about that._ But no matter how many times he told himself not to, he couldn't help watching the way her pretty blonde hair caught the light and glistened as it swayed. _No no no no! She's your best friend!_ The last time he had gotten this feeling of longing in the pit of his stomach it was when he watched Jackie walk up the hall holding her mother's hand for the first time in pre-school. _Yeah, Jackie! You like Jackie, not Star!_ He thought as he lay Star down on her four-poster bed. He stepped back a little as the curtains swayed a little. Star's head drooped and her hair fell across her face slightly. He was doomed.

He started to panic again. _What if she never woke up? What if she- she-_ No, he couldn't think like that. He would find a cure, he had to.

He started by calling Glossaryck.

 **~#~#~**

Star took in her surroundings. She was in a plain white room, if you could call it that. "Why have you brought me here?" She called. She turned around and jumped.

"Uh, who are you? I was kinda expecting- Nevermind." She was looking at a tall green humanoid lizard, dressed in a black suit and a red tie. One of his fingers were missing.

"My name is Toffee. I'm one of Ludo's monsters. So you can probably guess why we brought you here.

"Well you ain't getting the wand, my friend Marco's guarding it."

"Oh is he?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. He pulled a remote, seemingly out of nowhere.

He pressed a button and up came a TV like machine, showing Marco pacing around her room, Glossaryck sitting cross legged in mid-air.

"Marco..." Star rushed up to the screen and put her hands on it in longing. She had fallen for him hard.

 **~#~#~**

"Okay. How can I cure Star?" He asked, pacing around the room. He kept stealing glances at Star's sleeping body. He went down and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"There are two options. You can choose. You have to complete her last wish very well or-"

"Let's go with that one." Interrupted Marco, stepping away from the bed and resuming his pacing. _What was her last wish? Oh yeah!_ "I need to protect the wand, and protect it well." _Idiot! You left it downstairs!_ He thought to himself, already rushing down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going on a crazy uploading spree. Expect the story to be finished by tomorrow!**

Marco rushed down the stairs, and due to his prior complete and utter ignorance to the importance of protecting the wand (what a mouthful!), there were already Ludo and his monsters searching for it. He instinctively assumed his fighting stance.

 **~#~#~**

"Phew! He's protecting it now!" Said Star, relieved. She turned to Toffee, expecting to see him looking very disappointed. He was smirking harder than ever. _Oh great, it's a trap!_ She thought shrewdly, suddenly panicking. She started screaming at the screen. "NO! MARCO! FORGET THE WAND, IT'S A TRAP!" Toffee was startled at her determination to protect her friend. She was willing to sacrifice her life for his wellbeing. _Maybe she does love him. And if he loves her... He may be able to wake her up, even if he does fall for the trap._ He started to worry. He left her dreamscape, and entered his own. You have to take a certain potion to be able to switch through dreamscapes, but the only way to get out is if they don't wake up before three days, or if they do wake up. He conjured his own TV.

 **~#~#~**

Marco was beating up monsters left and right, trying to reach the wand. He was so focused on his task that he couldn't hear Glossaryck shouting "No! That's not the real wand! It's a trap!" Couldn't hear man-arm going up the stairs to Star's room, and couldn't hear spike-balls creeping up behind him.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Most of you can probably see where this is going, so I forgive you if you can't bare the sappiness of the ending.**

BANG.

Darkness.

Blackness.

Noises.

Light.

Marco woke up to the sound of voices.

He looked out the window of the car they were transporting him in. It was the second day of sleeping Star.

"Oh no! He's awake! Knock him out again!"

CLANG.

Darkness again.

He woke up on the cold stone floor of a cell. He then heard voices again.

"Uh, boss said to carry her up to the top tower."

"Really? I thought he said tie her to the back of a tow truck. Your one works better though."

He heard footsteps clanging on the stone steps.

He sprung up and looked out of his cell window. He could see a very tall tower with a barred window. He waited and saw man-arm and spike balls through said window. He could hear them coming down the stairs and lay down, pretending to still be unconscious. They then left. He started to formulate a plan.

 _If she's in the top tower, I'm gonna get to her._ They could have chained a 50 metre dragon to his cell and it wouldn't stop him. He kicked down the steel bars with sheer determination and set off up the stairs. He just then realised that judging by the sun, this was the third day of Star being asleep. The trip must have been a ridiculously long one.

He continued his journey up the stairs with a new feeling inside of him. Fear. Star would be unreachable by the time the sun sets. Then the booby traps started. He dodged the massacre darts and jumped the pit of lava. They must have cleared the stocks of the booby trap department in quest buy just for him. They couldn't stop him.

He reached the top, the door wasn't locked. They must have been relying on the traps to hinder his progress. How mistaken they were.

He saw her, lying down on the bed. He caressed her pale face, and stroked her blonde hair. _This is it._ He thought. _I failed. I couldn't protect the wand, and now you're gone. Forever._ He wept. _This is truly it._

He bent down, and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the "Happily Ever After". Feel free to skip.**

The room was filled with light. The colour in her face returned. She was lifted up with her arms outstretched and her hair going crazy like she was underwater. Her hearts glew white. Her eyes opened and her eyes glew as well. She was lowered down to the ground. There she was, Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni, as unique and optimistic as ever.

She squealed and pulled Marco, her very startled and karate-loving friend, into a bone crushing hug. "You did it! You brought me back!" They both started to cry tears of joy into each-other's shoulders. Marco pulled away, spun her into a dip, her leg out and holding onto hi shoulder, one of his arms holding her up and the other out behind him. He smiled. "You're really back. I thought I lost you." And he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
